Moshi Monsters Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is considered an official policy on the Moshi Monsters Wiki. It is considered a standard that everyone should follow. As it is protected, please make use of the discussion page to propose changes to this policy. Credit to the Redwall Wiki for a large amount of help At the Moshi Monsters Wiki, there is an established style when it comes to authoring new pages and editing current ones; it is important to follow guidelines and wiki policy to allow for a professional look. This manual's goal is to provide all users with the way we should do things here at the Moshi Monsters Wiki. For experimenting, please use the Sandbox. For basic wiki code questions or inquiries, see . Below are basic formatting guidelines and site policies. It is highly encouraged to check out other pages here at the Redwall Wiki to get a good idea of how to properly format. When editing pages, please say what you did in the summary box. If commenting on a talk page, please sign by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) or clicking the button. Editing There should be absolutely no vulgarity or profanity. This site is intended for audiences of all ages. If you find a user is using inappropriate language, please report this behavior to an admin/sysop or bureaucrat. The user may be banned for a time, this is up to the admin or bureaucrat. Although everyone is welcome to contribute to the Wiki, this should always be done with care. If you make an edit and it breaks a page, or the page suddenly doesn't look right, then please undo the change by going into the History and choosing Undo. Please don't just leave the page like it is. If you do not know how to undo, then please contact an administrator. We all recognise that everyone makes mistakes from time to time. Spamming and Vandalism Policy If any user is found to be spamming the Moshi Monsters Wiki with links containing illegal content, pornographic content, or just spam in general (i.e. gambling websites, etc.) they will be banned for an amount of time, depending on the content. The minimum is a year. This is non-negotiable. Users found to be defacing the Moshi Monsters Wiki (deletion or blanking of large sections of articles, replacing content with nonsense and gibberish etc.) will receive one (1) warning instructing them to halt all such actions. Continuation of vandalism after receiving a warning will earn the offender a ban, length is up to the discretion of the administrator. What the Moshi Monsters Wiki is NOT This Wiki is not a social networking website, nor are we a place to put all your personal files. Any images, audio files and videos are strictly forbidden, as well as copyrighted material. However, if one wishes to link to an outside website, that's fine as long at it complies with the above policy. Also, any topics that are not related to Moshi Monsters will be deleted. This is a Moshi Monsters information resource. How to Start So you've clicked an article, and feel something vital needs to be added, or perhaps you've spotted a grammatical or spelling error. How do you fix this? Editing most pages is very easy. Simply click the "Edit this page" link in the top left corner at the top of the page, near the search box. You will be taken to the page source where you can edit the contents at will. When editing, here are a few important tips to remember: * To link to a page (even if it doesn't exist yet), write it like this: article name. It is case-sensitive except for the first letter. * You can link with different text like this: text to display * To link to a Wikipedia article, write it like this: Text to display Creating a Page Wherever you see a red link you can create a page. There are many ways to create a page: *Spotting a red link and clicking on it; this will enter the editing page for that article, then clicking save. *Typing an article name into the Create Box on the Main Page. *Using the Create special page. *Typing a link to it into an existing article and pressing a preview. A red link to the article should show up; just click on it. What Should be Included Anything that is "canon": this is anything verified by Mind Candy or the Moshi Monsters website. Actual articles are to be completely canon, things that are not canon ("fanon") and is speculation or opinion will be removed or deleted. Opinions may be voiced on discussion pages, as long as nothing is rude, vulgar and you respect others' opinions. So it's related to Moshi Monsters, everything is solid fact and the article is still deleted by the admins? The page may be about something that is not notable; for example, there may be an article on someone who has never won a big competition, has an un-noticeable username, and may just be your own monster. Unless you have been marked by the admins as a notable monster owner, your page will be deleted. However, this does not stop you from doing the same on your own user page here in the Wiki. If you want a non-canon Moshi Monsters Wiki, use our sister wiki, Moshi Monsters Fan Creations Wiki. Images Images are uploaded via the . Something that is very important is to name images something that is relevant. For example, something like "Monstrocity1.png" or "MMmaincity.gif" is much better than something like "Mypic55624.jpg" or "28475629405867-57392.jpg". This helps editors to put them onto a relevant article. Displaying Images Custom Signatures When editing talk pages, you should sign your edits so that you can be identified. This is done by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) or pressing the signature button in your editing toolbar: If you'd like to customize your signature, it's very simple. Go to . On the "User Profile" tab, locate the "Signature" field (right under your email address), add your signature, make sure that the "Raw signature" box is checked, and save. Images used in signatures are not to be giant in size. If you are unsure, ask an admin. This is what an example signature looks like: Your Username Talk Page Easy Templates When someone has created a user, but not have any other contribution, please put the Welcome Template and sign. If there is a spam, unrelated or vandalism page, please put to nominate a page for deletion and an admin will have a look. However, there is no guarantee that the offending article will be deleted; It may just be a vandalised version of a proper article. For some more templates, see Moshi Monsters Wiki:Templates Overall Despite the amount of rules to follow, they are actually the basic ones: Be kind, be good and be neat. Now, get cracking! Back to main page